


Too Bright, Too Much

by sondeneige



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hidekane Week, Hidekane Week 2017, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, day 4: chocolate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondeneige/pseuds/sondeneige
Summary: Everything is too bright. Too loud. Too much. And there's a soft burning from inside Kaneki’s head that he can't seem to shake.





	Too Bright, Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I entirely blame [midoriverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriverte/pseuds/midoriverte) for my first writing ever, she's dragged me into hidekane hell and this is the product of that. Thank you for helping me out with this and encouraging my creativity through this ship. Everyone should go check out her writing <3.

Everything is too bright. Too loud. Too much. And there's a soft burning from inside Kaneki’s head that he can't seem to shake no matter how many ice packs he applies. He knows from experience that over the counter painkillers won't be any help either. All he can do is wait. And suffer. 

“Babe are you sure you don't want any dinner?” Hide asks. His cheerful voice constantly too loud even when he speaks softly. 

Kaneki shakes his head gently, careful not to exacerbate anything. “Nausea.” 

“Right. Yeah. TV? We can watch that nerdy show you like, nice and quiet.”

Kaneki looks at Hide skeptically, or at looks least in his direction. “Hide I can't have my glasses on right now how on earth am I going to watch TV?”

“Oh. Shit.” Hide stumbles out, “Uhhh we can-”

“Don't worry about it. I'm just going to go lie in our room. It's quiet and dark in there” 

“I can join you if you'd like-”

“You'll only get bored, stay out here. I'll be okay,” Kaneki says somberly as he leaves. 

There's a near silent knock on the bedroom door some time later, Hide slips in as quiet as he can. Careful not to let the hall light in too much. 

“Babe, I brought you some hot chocolate, and some cheese and crackers, you gotta eat something it's getting late.” Hide watches as Kaneki carefully pushes himself up into a slouching position, he tries not to seem overly protective of his boyfriend, knowing that would just frustrate him more.

“Thanks, Hide.” Kaneki says. 

“Mmm” Hide hums distractedly, having just noticed Kaneki’s current book lying beside him, half-hidden under the covers. “Were you reading?”

“Hmm?” Kaneki, unable to follow Hide’s gaze without his glasses on, asks. “Oh. No. I tried again without my glasses but there's just no way. With my eyesight I need to put it so close to my face and then it just…” Kaneki trails off, faintly embarrassed. 

“What if I read to you!” Hide exclaims, too loud again. “I could read from where you left off, I'll go slow and talk quiet, won't even do any silly voices.” 

Kaneki chuckles despite himself, “You- you wouldn't be too bored or anything? You haven't even read the book...”

“That's okay! I'm never bored with you.” Hide’s soft smile is lost in a blur without Kaneki’s glasses but he can feel its warmth nonetheless. “We can even cuddle a bit if you want, I'd like that.”

“Y-yeah I'd like that too. Thank you Hide.” 

Hide lies back on the bed and Kaneki shifts to rest his head on Hide’s chest. Hide grabs the abandoned book and with his arms gently around Kaneki he reads to him until his voice is sore and both of them are drifting towards sleep. 

Afterwards Kaneki lies beside an already-sleeping Hide, knowing that tomorrow his migraine will likely have passed, or at least lightened enough to not cause these problems. And Kaneki considers how someone like Hide, who is so bright, so loud, so much doesn't make his pain worse. But manages to somehow make it a tiny bit more bearable.


End file.
